What Hurts the Most
by Yami Rasui
Summary: A series of yaoi one shots done to the song of What Hurts the Most. Don't like Yaoi then don't read. Flames are not welcome. Complete for now, haven't had any new inspiration.
1. Darkshipping

What Hurts the Most Darkshipping

Yami Rasui: You want a summery? Well to bad the only summary you get is the one under the story title. You want to know about what's going on in this chapter then read the chapter. *glares* And if you've got problems with Yaoi or you just so happen to be a homophobe then go read some het story and make yourself happy because you're not finding any het here. As far as I'm concerned Teá can go jump of a bridge or a cliff and die because she's a slut and I don't give a rat's ass about her. Oh and if you flame my story then I will take that flame and give it to my muse Rasui to do with as he sees fit and I don't want to really know what he ends up doing with those things. I think he ends up shoving them down the flamers throat but I can't be sure, he might be shoving it down their muses throat. *shrugs* Oh well I've had my rant now so either read the story or press the back button. Disclaimer: I don't own any character or anything that pertains to Yu-Gi-Oh! Although I do own a couple of mangas and a whole crap load of cards but that's besides the point. I MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS FIC I'M JUST DOING THIS BECAUSE IT HAPPENS TO BE THE NEW YEAR AND I'M CURRENTLY BORED OUT OF MY MIND SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!! AND I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG WHAT HURTS THE MOST!!! I'M JUST ADDING THE LYRICS TO MAKE THIS A SONG FIC SO AGAIN DO NOT SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bakura: Yami Rasui is scary. O.O I think he might be scarier than me.  
Ryou: *nods in agreement*  
Yami Rasui: Thank you so much for not helping me with the disclaimer you little nimrods now get out of here before I decide to make the Tendershipping one so sappy and fluffy that Bakura will be throwing up for months to come once he reads it!  
*Bakura and Ryou quickly escape*  
Yami Rasui: *smiles* Now enjoy the story. This first one is Darkshipping which has recently become a favorite pairing of mine so enjoy.

Yami sighed as he looked around the apartment that up until two weeks ago he had shared with Bakura. He had never expected the thief's health problems to be as bad as they were and now here he was, standing and taking one last look at the place that had been their sanctuary from the world and everything in it. He didn't want to believe that the thief, his lover, was gone. However, the heavy weight of the ring that Bakura had left to him was proof enough that the thief was gone.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me._

Yami bit his bottom lip as he felt the tears well up in his eyes. He turned from the apartment and found Ryou and Yugi standing there with comforting looks on their faces. Yami shook his head and pushed past the two hikaris. He didn't want pity, he wanted Bakura back. He wanted his thief to suddenly pop up randomly like he used to always do just to bug the hell out of him and to annoy him. He knew that it wasn't going to happen though. Bakura had been dead for two weeks now and he was just going to have to accept it. He just wished that the thief had told him what was going on.

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do._

Yami ended up hanging out with the group that night. Every time someone asked if he was alright he would just smile and say that he was beginning to cope since he still had his memories of Bakura and the things that Bakura had left to him to remind him of their time together. The only one who could truly see past the mask was Kaiba and he made sure that Yami was never crowded by more people than he could handle at one time. Yami ended up outside when he couldn't handle his and Bakura's friends anymore. _'I wish I had told you that I loved you Bakura, I wish I had said it to you everyday to make sure you knew how I felt but it's too late for that now.'_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken._

Yami looked down at the ring that was now hanging where the puzzle had once hung. Yami had forced Yugi to take the puzzle so that he could wear the ring instead. Yugi hadn't really understood why but he didn't ask Yami to explain it. The truth was that Yami felt closer to Bakura when he had the ring on, as if he had a direct connection to the spirit that had once resided in it and as if Bakura was sitting behind him with his arms wrapped around his waist holding him tightly.

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do._

Yami sighed as he looked up at the stars. Tears began trickling down his face as he picked out the star he had bought for Bakura just this last Christmas. Bakura had always spoken about when he was a thief he wished he could reach up into the sky and pluck out a star to keep for himself. When Yami had presented Bakura with a certificate of a star and a picture of that star Bakura had stared at them for a moment and then looked at Yami with a smile that told Yami how much Bakura appreciated the gift. Yami had named the star "The Thief's Guide" and when he told Bakura this Bakura had promptly tackled him. Yami smiled through his tears as he remembered the round of love making that had happened right there in their living room that Christmas morning when Bakura got something he had always wanted.

_I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me._

Kaiba came out and placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "You know that you will see him again Yami, if you're belief in the afterlife has shown us anything it is that you believe in reincarnation. You are immortal Yami and you have the rest of eternity to find Bakura again," Kaiba whispered. Yami looked back at Kaiba. "That may help with the pain in the future Kaiba, but right now it just hurts to much. The loss is still so fresh in my mind," Yami replied. Kaiba nodded. "When you're ready to come back inside you and I will go to my den and we'll play chess or something. That way you can escape for a while without having to be alone." Kaiba said before going back inside.

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do._

Yami nodded as he watched Kaiba walk away and went back to his memories. He could remember a time when he had thought that Bakura was just playing him and he could not see the love shining in the thief's eyes that was directed towards him. It was Ryou who was able to prove it and after that he and Bakura had been nearly inseperable. When Yami finally got his memory back he remembered that Bakura had been his lover when he was a prince, but Bakura didn't know that he was the heir to the throne. When Bakura had burst into the throne room that first time with his father's mummy they had stared at each other for the longest time, Yami had been hurt when instead of love directed at him in those dangerous crimson orbs he found absolute hate and loathing.

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do._

Yami sighed as he finally wiped the tears from his eyes. _'But we got past that hate and once again you were able to love me, but I never told you that I loved you in return. I'll tell you now though Bakura. I love you with all of my heart and I will wait for eternity to be in your arms once again.'_ Yami gasped and stiffened when it felt like someone was behind him. He felt invisible arms wrap around his waist and a voice whisper in his ear, "You'll see me soon my Pharaoh. You won't have to wait long for me, your thief, to return to your side. I love you my precious Atem."

Yami had tears fill his eyes. "I love you to Bakura, and I will wait as long as I need to for you to return to me." Yami whispered back. He felt Bakura's spirit kiss his cheek and then disappear. He went back into the house with a genuine smile on his face and took Kaiba up on his offer to play a game of chess with him in Kaiba's den, knowing that soon it would be him and Bakura playing a game of chess in an apartment and Bakura would try and cheat by distracting Yami with kisses and caresses. Yami looked forward to that.

Owari.

Bakura: YOU BASTARD!!!!! HOW COULD YOU KILL ME?!  
Yami Rasui: *completely ignoring Bakura*  
Yami: AND YOU MADE ME SEEM LIKE A GIRL!!!!!!  
Yami Rasui: *Now ignoring both Yami and Bakura*  
Bakura and Yami: TELL US BEFORE WE BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!!  
Yami Rasui: *Looks at Yami and Bakura with disinterest* Would you prefer it I made it a horrible break up story where Yami ended up commiting suicide and it was Bakura left behind to act like a sissy girl while everyone else secretly blamed Yami's death on him and then when they were around Bakura they tried to help him get over Yami's death?  
Bakura and Yami: *look at Yami Rasui then look at each other*  
Bakura: No it's fine the way it is.  
Yami Rasui: *smiles* Well anyway I hope you enjoyed the story. I don't know how it came out but the words just flowed out of my fingertips and typed the keys. And the thing about buying the star is true. My mom bought my dad one for Christmas one year and you get a certificate saying that you own the star. I don't know if you get a picture of it though. Let's face it though, there are thousands of stars out there and scientists can't name them all because they just aren't ingenious enough to come up with names for all of them. And how I got the name for the star I don't know so don't ask. Anyway, please review. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go put a stop to a shadow game that is currently taking place and none of the yami's are going to be happy campers when I'm finished with them. Ja ne.  
*crashing and sounds of complete and total agony are heard as well as screams of innocent bystanders who happen to notice a violent girly looking man beating the shit out of people and scaring the hikaris off to go cry in a corner*


	2. Prideshipping

Yami Rasui: Hello people, the bastard is back a.k.a. me, Yami Rasui. Any way it's the first day of the new year and I'm still bored as hell so I'm writing another chapter for What Hurts the Most. This time it will be Prideshipping. Another one of my favorite pairings.  
Yami: So first you put me with Bakura and now you're putting me with Seto. Doesn't that make me seem like I'm sleeping around.  
Yami Rasui: *glares at Yami* Would you prefer I put you in a closet and left you by yourself for three months with no one to keep you company except for my little brother?  
Yami: *gulps* No I'm good. I'll let you write your story.  
Yami Rasui: Thank you, now go cuddle with Bakura or Seto or whoever you want to cuddle with, I don't really care. As I have said before I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song What Hurts the Most. I don't make any money from this fic.

Seto looked at Yami who was standing in front of his desk. "What do you want Yami?" He asked. Yami stared at Seto. "I told you that I wanted to spend time with you today and you told me that we would. Our movie was two hours ago Seto," he said. Seto raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about Yami, I told you that I couldn't do anything today, I told you that this morning." Set said. Yami glared at Seto. "You know what, I'm sick of this. I am sick of fighting for your attention with your damn company. I'm done Seto, I'm done and you won't get me to come back even if you get on your knees and beg. But I know you're too good for that so I don't want to see you ever again," Yami said. Seto watched with a look of indifference as Yami left his office. That night when he went to bed he found it to be empty and the room was devoid of all of Yami's possessions. He stared at the empty room, unable to believe that his lover was gone, that Yami had been serious when he said that he was done with their relationship. He crawled into the bed and buried his face into the pillow to just get a whiff of Yami's exotic scent.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me._

He couldn't believe that he had been so blind to what Yami needed from him. He had been blind to the things that Yami needed him to do. For a few nights now Yami had been distant from him and hadn't even allowed him to hold him. Yami had stopped saying 'I love you' and had stopped acting as if Seto was his boyfriend and lover. _'How could I not notice the signs, they were all there but I ignored them all and continued to tell myself that everything was fine.'_

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do._

Seto went to the school on Monday and saw that Yami was hanging out with Bakura and Marik. Those three had become close friends since they had gotten their own bodies and nobody could understand their change and their close friendship. He froze as Bakura glared at him. Bakura was absolutely pissed at what had happened to the Pharaoh at the Priest's hand. Marik held Bakura from going over there and pounding the crap out of Seto, whispering that they needed to take care of their friend. Yami walked away and Marik and Bakura followed him. Seto went and joined Yugi, Teá, Tristan, Joey, Duke, Malik, and Ryou. He gave them a smile. "I'm really sorry about what happened with Yami, Seto," Teá said, "I thought you two were doing fine and then Ryou told us that Yami is staying at Bakura's place after he broke things off with you." She said. Seto just nodded. "Yeah I thought we were doing good as well, it came as quite a shock," Seto said. They all headed to class and Seto was glad that they didn't have any classes with Marik, Bakura, and Yami.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken._

Seto sighed when lunch came and he sat alone. He had told the yugi-tachi that he just wanted to be on his own for a little bit. He ended up outside under a tree where he could see Yami, Bakura, and Marik sitting up on the roof of the school. Getting up this morning had been difficult knowing that Yami wasn't there to make him eat breakfast instead of just having a cup of coffee. He knew where he had gone wrong. He had assumed that not crowding Yami after what had happened two months ago would be best. Yami hadn't told him what had happened but the trial had been enough to tell him what had happened. They didn't speak of it and Seto had backed away to show that he wasn't going to hurt Yami. At first that had been good, but then Yami had wanted comfort after nightmares but Seto was never there when he woke up from the nightmares and would tell Yami to go back to bed when he came to his office. Another thing hit Seto. _'I…I never told him that I loved him. That I loved him with all of my heart.'_

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Seto sighed as it came time for class again. He sat in his math class with a sheet of line paper in front of him and a pen in his hand. He sighed and began writing, the words flowing out onto the paper in a letter that he planned to have delivered to Yami. He knew that Yami was pissed at him and he had every right to be but Seto wanted Yami to understand that he was truly sorry that he hadn't taken care of him. He knew he could probably never get Yami back but he'd deal with that, he just wanted Yami to know that he was sorry.

_I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me._

Seto went to Yugi after school and handed the letter over to him. "Deliver this to Yami for me. I'd deliver it to him myself but I don't think he would want to see me so soon after the break up," Seto said. Yugi nodded as he took the letter. "I'll make sure that he get's it Seto. I'll take it to him when I go to visit Ryou," he said. Seto nodded his thanks and headed home to bury himself in work as he had for the last three days.

Yami took the letter from his hikari when Yugi presented it to him. He took it up to the room he was sharing with Bakura and stared at it as he thought about Seto. Bakura looked at him and sat next to him. "Yami, I know that you still love him and that you will never stop loving him. If you truly need to go back to him then go back to him. But make sure that is what you truly want." Bakura said. Yami nodded and opened the letter. His eyes widened as he read through it, reading Seto's heartfelt apology and understanding that Seto truly meant it. Yami looked at Bakura. "Make him wait a week, then go back to him," he said. Yami nodded.

Seto sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose to alleviate the headache that was starting. He hadn't heard anything of Yami coming back to him and he didn't think he would. It had been a week since he had written the letter that he was hoping would bring Yami back to him. He continued to rub the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry Yami and I love you dearly. I just wish you were here again," Seto whispered.

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Seto gasped when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders and a chin on his shoulder. "I know you're sorry my love, I read your letter and knew that what you wrote was true. I love you Seto Kaiba," a voice told him. Seto pulled the warm body around his chair and pulled it into his lap. He knew it by heart and the way it fit his body. "You're back, my Yami is back," Seto whispered. Yami smiled and touched Seto's face. "And I'll stay if you promise not to ignore me again." He whispered. Seto smiled and kissed Yami's nose. "I won't ignore you Yami, and if you'll skip school with me tomorrow I'll take you out and we'll spend the entire day together." Seto said. Yami smiled. "With an offer like that how can I resist? I'll be happy to spend all day with you tomorrow." Yami said. He put his mouth next to Seto's ear and whispered something to him.

Three hours later Seto stood next to the balcony doors of his room and stared out at the sky with a smile on his face. He looked over at his bed when he heard Yami whisper something that sounded like 'I love you Seto.' He smiled at the fact that he had Yami back in his life and he was going to make sure that he told Yami that he loved him every day and twice or more if he forgot some days.

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do._

Yami woke up and looked at Seto. Seto joined his lover and pulled him to his chest. "I'll never ignore the love I see in your eyes again," Seto whispered. Yami smiled and fell asleep in Seto's arms with Seto following him shortly after him. Mokuba looked in and smiled before whispering into the phone, "They're snuggled up together Bakura. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

The door was shut quietly, leaving a Pharaoh in the arms of his Priest.

Owari

Yami Rasui: After what I did to Yami in the first one I figured he should get a happy ending. I seem to be sleep deprived at the moment and I plan to write a few more of these tonight. I really don't know where they're coming from and really I could care less because I think they're pretty good. I was thinking that I should get a beta reader but I could care less at the moment about a beta reader. You want to be one fine, then tell me, but otherwise they're turning out just fine in my opinion. If you have a couple you liked to see (as long as it's yaoi) then I'll be happy to try and write it for you.  
Bakura: Do I get another chapter soon? It was sickening to listen about this chapter from Seto and how he got to be in this one.  
Yami Rasui: *glares at Bakura* For asking me when you get another chapter your chapter with Ryou is getting written when I feel like writing it. It could happen tonight, for all I know it could happen three days down the road. Now get out of here before I lock you in a closet with my brother and no one else.  
Bakura: O.O *runs away like the devil is on his heels*  
Yami Rasui: R&R if you feel like it. I don't really have the energy to care at the moment. Happy New Year people. Ja ne.


	3. Antagoshipping

Yami Rasui: *Glares at clock which reads 6 AM* I am still up at this god forsaken hour. Kaiba got up and went to work an hour ago, although why he's working on new years is beyond me but I'm so past caring right now. So now I'm going to do Antagoshipping and now it's Bakura's turn to act like the girl.

Bakura: No make Seto act like the girl because I'm not weak like females.

Yami Rasui: I happen to have a female friend who could probably beat the crap out of you for saying that. She's a brown senior in Taekwondo, you really want to take her on?

Bakura: *shrinks back into a corner* No, I'm fine being the girl. Write your story.

Yami Rasui: Thank you. Now why doesn't someone else do the damn disclaimer while I try to drag my muse out of the corner from the Ken dolls he happens to be mutilating at the moment? If it's not done when I get back then I'm going to sic the rabid Rasui (my muse also shares my name) catnip deprived cat demon who's really like the ripping apart of things at the moment. *smiles while others shiver in fear*

Yugi: His muse is scary, he's just like him only more psychotic and masochistic.

Ryou: Save me Bakura. *latches onto Bakura*

Yami: Yami Rasui does not own any of us or Yu-Gi-Oh! Yami Rasui also does not own What Hurts the Most which is owned by Rascal Flatts. So do not sue him, he's just doing this because he happens to be bored.

*crashing and breaking of objects heard in the background*

Bakura: I vote we just start the story, he's probably going to be a little while. Rasui can be a handful.

Yami Rasui: Get back here you useless cat demon I call a muse. I don't care what you want to do you're not mutilating anymore Ken dolls.

Rasui: *laughing manically while throwing pieces of melted plastic around*

Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura: *just standing there watching*

Bakura stared at Seto who was glaring at him. "I swear Seto I didn't do anything with Yami, he was just helping me get ideas for a gift for you." Bakura said, silently pleading with the gods that they would allow his boyfriend to believe him and what he said. Seto's glare deepened and he growled at Bakura. "So I just imagined that kiss on Yami's cheek?" Seto asked. Bakura hung his head. "I was just expressing thanks Seto. I'm sorry that you don't believe me. Maybe you will when you find the gift that I was hiding in our room to give you for our anniversary," Bakura screamed. He grabbed his duffel bag and ran out of the mansion. He tossed his bag into the back of his convertible and hopped in before taking off and leaving Seto behind as tears coursed down his face. He couldn't believe what had happened. Tomorrow was going to be the day, the day he finally told Seto that he loved him and always would. But in the process of trying to make things perfect for their anniversary everything had gone down the toilet and now he didn't care whether or not Seto found the gift and kept it, or if the gift remained sitting under their bed and would only be found when the brunette passed on and they were cleaning out his room.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me_

He found himself at his hikari's house and Ryou took one look at his tear-stained face before dragging him into the house. Marik was there and he was ready to go over and beat some sense into the Priest but Bakura stopped him, saying that it wasn't worth getting arrested for. Marik growled under his breath and went to his and Ryou's room to avoid Bakura because in his opinion Bakura was being an asshole. Ryou watched his boyfriend walk away and then turned to Bakura. "Kura, tell me what happened." Ryou said. Bakura looked at his lap. "I went to the mall three days ago with Yami for help in finding Seto a gift for our anniversary. I was planning to tell him something I've never told him before but he read things wrong when he saw me with Yami and waited until today to throw me out." Bakura whispered. Ryou took his yami into his arms and held him as Bakura started sobbing. "I was going to tell him that I loved him Ryou, that I wanted to be with him forever. I saved every one of my paychecks to pay for the gift and now it's hidden under the bed and I don't even care if he finds it," he sobbed.

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Ryou led Bakura to the guest bedroom and frowned when Bakura just flopped himself onto the bed and just lay there, unmoving. He went to his room and told Marik what had happened. Marik hung his head. "It must have been Malik who told the Priest where Bakura was. He was the only one who knew about the trip to the mall with Yami," he whispered. Ryou hugged Marik, knowing what his boyfriend now knew. Malik had purposely broken Bakura and Seto up so that he could try and have Seto for himself.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

Bakura went to school the next day and forced smile after smile to each member of the Yugi-tachi saying that he was fine and that he had seen the break-up coming before it even happened. Everyone bought it except for Marik and Ryou who were the only ones who knew the truth. Marik ended up cornering his light that day and whispering severe threats to him that Malik knew he would follow threw with if he even tried to get with Seto. Bakura ended up sitting on the roof at lunch that day, completely alone and just staring at the sky as he leaned up against the chain link fence that surround the roof.

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Bakura walked home slowly after school was over, not even bothering to acknowledge Seto when he called after him. He was tired of dealing with all the jealousy between Seto and Yami. Bakura had finally formed a friendship with the Pharaoh despite their past and Seto was always jumping to conclusions. He didn't think that even when Seto finally realized that he had been telling the truth that he would go back to the man because the series of events would just continue. He'd hang out with Yami, someone would tell Seto, Seto would go into a jealous rage, Bakura would calm him down and then the cycle started all over again.

_I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me_

When Bakura got home he ignored the red Ferrari in the driveway and walked inside and up to his bedroom. He knew that he had walked past Seto and Ryou in the living room but he didn't care at the moment. As soon as he got to his room he shut and locked the door before throwing himself onto his bed and beginning to sob his heart out at his loss. "I love you Seto, I always have, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you," he sobbed.

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Seto looked at Ryou and sighed. "I know what I did was wrong Ryou, and Malik came and told me that he purposely told me about Yami and Kura's trip to the mall just so he could break Kura and I up. I found the gift that Kura wanted to give me, it was under our bed." Seto said. Ryou tilted his head to the side. He couldn't understand why his yami would hide something under a bed. "What was it?" Ryou asked. Seto pulled out a box from his trench coat pocket and handed it to Ryou. Ryou opened it and smiled. "He's give you something very special Kaiba," Ryou said as he looked at the CEO. Seto looked confused. "What is he gave me?" He asked. Only Ryou noticed that Bakura was now standing behind Seto at the bottom of the stairs. "It's an exact replica of the first piece of jewelry I ever stole in my life as the Thief King. I gave it to Priest Seth who had been my lover at that point in my life. I would have given you the original but I couldn't find it in my hideout when I went back to Egypt two months ago," Bakura said.

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Seto turned and looked at Bakura. "Why did you give me this though?" Seto asked. Bakura walked over and sat down next to Ryou. Seto was disappointed that Bakura did not sit next to him but he understood why he didn't. Ryou smiled. He turned the box towards Seto so that he could see the hieroglyphs carved in the cartouche. "This pendent is one of the few times you ever see two names together in one cartouche. When a lover gives this kind of cartouche to their lover it's showing that they want to be with the other for eternity and that their destinies are intertwined. The fact that Bakura, when he was the Thief King, gave a pendent like this to Priest Seth, who is you, back then shows that your destinies have been intertwined for over five thousand years," Ryou explained before handing the box back. Bakura stood up and looked at a spot on the wall so that he didn't have to look at Seto. "Keep the pendent if you want, I have one too so it doesn't really matter what you do with yours," Bakura said. Seto stood up and grabbed Bakura's arm as he began to walk out of the room. "Have you given up on me Kura?" He asked. Bakura looked into Seto's eyes and sighed. "You gave up on me when you began believing Malik over me. And don't think I don't know about you screwing him behind my back the year that we've been together. I walked in on you two during the Christmas party. Goodbye Seto Kaiba," he said. Seto released Bakura and watched him walk upstairs before leaving. Ryou sighed, knowing that he had outsmarted the two ex-lovers. He had placed a spell on the necklaces that would activate when the time was right and Seto and Bakura would be drawn together to rekindle their relationship. He was sure that they would get their happy ending sooner or later. Although it was most likely going to be later.

Yami Rasui: Okay it is so totally bedtime because I really twisted Bakura into a sappy chic but not that it really matters. He was in love and he lost his lover, I'd probably act the same way if I felt that strongly about them. Anyway don't ask where I got the idea for the pendent and the crap I said about it, because whatever I said about it is what shit my sleep deprived mind came up with when I did no planning. Anyway I finally managed to get Rasui into the straight jacket. Until he's had enough catnip he'll just stay in the straight jacket. Anyway…R&R or don't. I don't really give a damn. I hope to get at least one review but at this point I don't care anymore. Anyways I'm going to bed now despite the fact that it is now almost 7 AM here.

Bakura: And you're still up because?

Yami Rasui: Because I'm still up you idiot, now go snuggle with Ryou and leave me alone before I beat you to death with Mr. Pink. Happy New Year people, enjoy the football and the other exciting things you get to do at home because nothing is freaking open tomorrow. It totally sucks, I so wanted Starbucks. *wanders off to go to bed*


End file.
